SICOFONÍA
by Ceres-Windam
Summary: One shot Haruka y michiru, no yuri.


Personajes propiedad de naoko takeuchi, historia mía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

SICOFONÍA

.

\- ¿Cómo siguen tus papás? - cuestiona, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa con la vista fuera de la habitación, observando con interés a la gente que pasa de un lado a otro y otros tantos en el jardín haciendo sus ejercicios de rutina.

\- Supongo que bien, desde que estoy en este instituto vienen a visitarme de vez en cuando pero casi no los veo.

\- ¿Los extrañas? - pregunta un poco inquieto temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

\- A veces. Pero tú sabes que casi siempre me he criado sola, con una madre aeromoza y un padre piloto no esperarías que me la pasara con ellos todo el tiempo y que los extrañara - sin ningún dejo de melancolía en su rostro que revelara tristeza, rencor o felicidad responde con simpleza y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, cosa que él no sabe si alegrarse o entristecerse.

La muchacha voltea al lugar donde están repartiendo la comida, esperando que entre los alimentos encuentre un vaso con agua. Una de las ventajas que ha tenido últimamente es que su apetito ha mejorado bastante como para subir el kilo que le faltaba para estar en su peso ideal.

\- Es cierto - sonríe, tanto por la respuesta como por sus gestos, le gusta ver cómo mueve inquieta su cabecilla buscando quien sabe qué cosa entre la comida que se encuentra en la vitrina, ubicada a no menos de una habitación de distancia.

\- Ven, vamos a pedir algo de tomar - se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen hacia donde están los alimentos.

\- ¿Qué vas a comer?

\- No lo sé, solo venía por agua. Pero ¿tú que vas a querer?

\- El kiwi se ve bien. Y también ese puré de frutas.

\- Michiru, ¿qué vas a querer hoy? - pregunta la cocinera.

\- Un vaso con agua está bien para mí.

\- ¿Y usted Tenoh? - pregunta sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los dos, concentrada en servir el agua para que no se le fuera a derramar.

\- Yo quiero, ¿qué era lo que te había dicho?... - Michiru sonríe, haciendo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza en señal de resignación.

\- No tienes remedio Haruka. Él quiere kiwi y puré de frutas.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿así que hoy está siendo saludable?

\- Así es - responden ambos.

\- Eso es bueno. Aquí tienen - la chica toma ambos platos pues Haruka está entretenido sujetándose las cuerdas de sus zapatos.

\- Vayámonos a sentar Haruka.

\- Claro.

Terminando de comer, se dirigen al jardín y se sientan en el pasto recargándose en el tronco del árbol en donde saben que nadie va a molestarles. Ella intenta recargarse en su hombro pero termina solo ladeando la cabeza hacia la dirección del rubio y se apoya en el árbol, aunque lo bastante cerca de él como para sentir su presencia a la perfección.

Después de un par de pensamientos que se le vienen a la cabeza, suspira.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada. Solo que me da tristeza dejar el instituto.

\- ¿Cuándo terminas?

\- En una semana.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Pero ya no te voy a ver.

\- No hay de que preocuparse, sabes que nos volveremos a ver.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

\- No lo sé, no te desesperes, sé que soy irresistible pero ten paciencia - la chica expresa una débil sonrisa.

\- Tan gracioso - contesta con sarcasmo - tu también te irás y me dejarás sola igual, pero supongo que no pasará nada, ya no te voy a extrañar. Solo que... a veces extrañas tanto a las personas que llega un momento en que te sientes vacío sin ellos. ¿Eso es apego no?

\- No creo que sea apego, tal vez el apego es más como una obsesión. Dijiste que no extrañas a tus padres pero eso no quiere decir que no los ames.

\- Es cierto, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño, lo digo por las personas que a veces conoces y quieres mucho pero ya después no están contigo. Como Marian, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

\- ¿Tu amiga de la preparatoria?

\- Si exacto, ella ha sufrido algún tiempo por un muchacho. Ambos se quisieron mucho pero se dejaron. Y ahora cada uno está casado por su parte pero se extrañan como no tienes idea y con las personas que están no son felices.

\- Oh, ya veo. Pues... comprendo el complejo de extrañar pero - procesa suavemente sus palabras en la mente no para intentar darle la respuesta correcta, sino la que sale de la inspiración - creo que el único propósito por el que venimos es para querer, para amar Michiru. El dicho de aprender a dejar ir lo que quieres, no se refiere a que dejes de amar lo que estás dejando ir. Es algo confuso, puedes dejar ir pero no dejar de amar ¿comprendes?.

\- Un poco - responde, esta vez mostrando en su rostro un poco de tristeza, con la mirada perdida hacia lo poco que se alcanza a ver del monte. El instituto está muy apartado de la ciudad, casi en la cima de un cerro y eso es lo que precisamente le gusta del lugar.

\- Aunque a veces las personas son un poco estúpidas -continúa- según tengo entendido por lo que me contaste, tu amiga se retiró de él por que creyó que él no la quería y viceversa. Pero la verdad es que si están tontos, por que ambos sentían el mismo sentimiento y se fueron por temor al rechazo.

\- Entiendo - endereza su cabeza - supongo que la vida es más que solo el estereotipo que nos han fijado. A veces es tan distinta a lo que nos imaginábamos, que termina por volvernos locos - sonríe - bueno, literalmente hablando - él corresponde a su sonrisa. Sabe bien de lo que habla.

\- Exacto, no es como la imaginábamos. Y es que es eso lo que vuelve obsesiva a la gente y posesiva. No es necesario casarse ni amar a alguien que te indicaron que debías amar solo por que eso se viene haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Por ejemplo, como tu amiga y como muchas otras personas, se han venido casando con alguien a quien no quieren, solo porque la presión de la sociedad es que tienes que estar casado y vivir en una casa propia con hijos e hijas, de lo contrario eres un fracasado. Pero te la pasas todo el tiempo pensando en las cosas que realmente hubieras querido hacer. El amor es grande, pero se ha vuelto una palabra tan usada que a veces ya carece de significado. Tal vez la nueva forma de decir amor, es el silencio.

\- ¿El silencio? - voltea con rapidez hacia su rostro, mirando un tanto extrañada al muchacho.

\- Así es, si te das cuenta, cuando alguien quiere a otra persona no tiene palabras para explicarle lo que siente, a veces solo es suficiente con mirarle de lejos y mirarle a los ojos para expresarle el sentir. Por que realmente le ama. Pero al mismo tiempo acepta su libertad. Aunque supongo que el estar junto con esa persona no te quita la libertad en lo absoluto por que son la misma esencia.

-Además el silencio es la respuesta a todas las preguntas, cuando aquietas tu mente, las respuestas aparecen cuando regresas de ese letargo -cierra sus ojos, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

\- Supongo que no existe un final feliz.

\- En absoluto, siempre tienes que estar aprendiendo de todo lo que sucede.

\- ¡Michiru! - una muchacha viene corriendo, al parecer la había estado buscando desde hace rato.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es tu cita con el director, ¿la olvidaste?

\- ¡Es cierto! Haruka tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

\- Claro - se apresura a levantarse para irse con la muchacha que vino a darle el aviso.

...

\- Adelante - responde una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Lo siento, no recordaba que me había citado para hoy.

\- Descuida, anda tóma asiento - le indica el lugar en frente de su escritorio - ¿Dime, cómo te has sentido?

\- Bien, supongo.

\- De verdad, y ¿porqué lo supones?

\- Por que creo que cuando me vaya de aquí, no se cómo regresar al mundo.

\- ¿Aún sigues viendo al señor Tenoh? - ella asiente, con un tono de felicidad en su cara, lo que al médico le preocupa un poco - ¿y lo seguirás viendo cuando te vayas?

\- No - responde con firmeza y determinación.

\- ¿Podría saber las razones?

Después de razonarlo un rato, por fin responde sin ocultar un poco de melancolía - Porque él se tiene que ir y porque lo quiero lo dejo que se vaya. - el médico asiente dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sabes, no es que no lo vayas a ver de nuevo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? - ella asiente - entonces, sé feliz Michiru y disfruta la vida por la que él te amó.

En unos días anteriores ella se hubiera puesto a llorar por eso, al recordar que él sacrificó su vida para salvar la suya. Pero en ese tiempo, Haruka le había hecho ver tantas cosas que no se le olvidarían jamás y disfrutaría de el tiempo que le quede en la tierra. No sabía si el doctor le creía su historia, pero le daba la impresión de que si.

\- Sus padres vendrán a recogerla, la verdad es que hablan todos los días. No ha pasado ni un día en que no estén al pendiente de usted - la mira como se pierde de pronto su vista en la ventana. Aunque eso tal vez es algo natural en ella y no porque esté enferma sino por que contempla el lugar en el que están. Y sabe que lo va a extrañar - Eso es todo señorita. Puede retirarse.

\- Gracias. Por todo - lo dijo con sinceridad volviendo sin ningún problema a la realidad.

Al retirarse, entra la enfermera al despacho.

\- Doctor, no le dio receta a la paciente - le pregunta inquieta, es una nueva residente.

\- Ella no necesita medicamento.

\- Pero antes de llegar a donde estaba, vi claramente como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Y se cuentan historias raras sobre ella. - agrega al ver que el médico no le presta mucha atención mientras escribe algo en el expediente de la muchacha - yo se que es indiscreción pero entonces si está aquí porqué no se le da medicamento.

\- Esa muchacha vino aquí para internarse por cuenta propia, por que sentía que la realidad era demasiado para su vida. Sentía que no iba a poder con el mundo.

\- ¿Pero entonces porqué habla sola?

\- Amy, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y también conozco a tu familia. También es posible que te encuentres un caso como este, uno en un millón y tengas que afrontarlo sin poner en riesgo al paciente ni tampoco tu profesión - da un profundo respiro y continúa - Como ya lo ha de saber por habladurías, es que habla con un muchacho. Lo que nadie sabe, es que ella dice que es su amigo quien murió hace unos meses al sacrificarse por ella pues estaba en un riesgo ¡muy grande por cierto! - la enfermera se espanta al escuchar el énfasis en las últimas palabras - Es tan triste que los detalles a nadie se los contaré. Pero desde que pasó eso, ella ya no vivía, se lamentaba todo el tiempo que por su culpa se había ido quien más quería.

\- Pero eso de que habla con alguien más podría diagnosticarse como algún tipo de trastorno debido a ese evento desafortunado que le sucedió - comenta intentando ser lo más coherente y pensando que el doctor estaba más grave que sus enfermos.

\- A veces no hay explicación para lo que sucede Amy. A veces existen más cosas de las que nos pudiéramos imaginar.

\- Pero lo que ella padece podría ser un trastorno de personalidad múltiple - el doctor ni siquiera se inmuta, solo continúa con su llenado de expediente.

\- Cuando pases por su habitación en la madrugada, si la ves descobijada, no te esfuerces en abrir la puerta. Cuando entres ya tendrá su cobija puesta. - esto último no lo entendió muy bien. Pero se retiró si preguntar más pues el doctor todavía tenía más pacientes que atender.

Al caer la noche, se sentía un poco inquieta por lo que le había contado el médico pero sin llegar a torturarle o a asustarle. Como siempre hizo su rutina en revisar por los pasillos y fijándose por la ventana de las habitaciones, si los pacientes estaban bien. Esa era la zona de los menos graves, cosa que le molestaba a Amy pues consideraba que Michiru no debería de estar en ese lugar, si no con los crónicos.

Cuando pasó por la celda de Michiru, vio que su cobija estaba en el suelo y ella completamente descobijada. Una inquietud por la frialdad que le pudiera dar o enfermarse por el frío que estaba haciendo quiso entrar para cubrirla. Amy abrió la puerta, y en lo que se daba la vuelta para cerrarla de nuevo, volteó a la cama de la paciente ¡ya estaba cobijada! desde los pies hasta los hombros.

Hubiera creído que había sido una ilusión el haberla visto descobijada, si no es porque a la siguiente noche se repitió lo mismo.

Todos concordaban en lo mismo, siempre había alguien que la cuidaba. Y todos sabían ya el nombre del fantasma.

.

.

"Cuentan que la noche antes de que la dieran de alta, el viento sopló como nunca lo había hecho, pero no era por tristeza. Era de complicidad con el fantasma y la loca, porque él ya iba a descansar y ella iba a empezar a vivir".

.

Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos  
Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento  
***


End file.
